What is… going on?
by Mr.Evil
Summary: One morning, Rex awakens to find himself not at Providence, but in a normal home. Not only that, he is greeted by his family, goes to school, and has no nanites. Overall a normal life. Can all of this be real? Rex/?
1. A… normal life?

**Warning**

**This story is one of my Random Idea stories. A story in which I came up with due to the fact I couldn't stop thinking of such a story. As with everyone of my Random Idea Stories, after writing the first chapter I have no real motivation to update it unless enough reviews are posted; be it good or bad (though with bad I prefer a reasonable reason as to why and critique on how to better the story/writing). If not enough reviews come within the first week I will most likely just remove the story from my page entirely. You do not have to sign in to review.**

To simplify: No reviews = No Update.

Other than that, enjoy the story.

Chapter 1: A… normal life?

Rex shot awake from his bed, breathing heavily and sweating all over, almost as if he had been suffering from a horrific nightmare.

He could vaguely remember what he saw, though he could have sworn it was real from how it felt. He was fighting against Van Kliess and his annoying Pack like always, until everything suddenly went black and then was right back in his…

Now that he mentioned it, this Hispanic teenager wondered where the heck he was. He wasn't at his room at Providence, as what tipped him off first was the fact he had a window. Not to mention he was sleeping in a normal wooden framed bed, in motorcycle themed pajamas, and a pile of used clothes on the floor.

Getting out of bed, he changed into his normal attire of a red jacket, blue pants, and a short sleeve shirt with the top half being blue and the bottom being white and made his way out of the room.

Several questions raced through his mind, like why he was in this strange house? He made sure to walk quietly, peering into each room as he walked by until he made his way to the staircase. He originally believed this might have been some kind of prison, but so far there was nothing to back that up. All he saw was a large bed in one room, a bed around the same size as his in another room, and a bathroom, overall what simply could be a normal house. A thought came to mind that Providence was finally seeing him as a human being instead of a weapon, but that was as likely to happen as much as Agent Six is to smile or White Knight is to wear red.

Taking each step with great caution down that staircase, though he admitted the delicious smell of homemade chocolate chip pancakes in the air caused him to become semi-distracted. Walking a little more quickly he came upon a kitchen with three people there: two guys, one older and another around his age, possibly older, and a woman around the same age as the other guy. Hiding behind the wall and before he could question who these people were, or why he was in their house, the woman called out. "Rex! Get your lazy butt down or you're going to miss breakfast!"

This woman, whoever she was, knew his name. So for the time being, Rex decided to play along. As he walked out from behind the wall he was hiding, he calmly stated with the best acting of his life. "I'm up, I'm up. No need to shout."

Though when Rex hesitatively approached them, he had to admit something about them looked offly familiar, but at the same he knew he had never seen them before in his life. He needed to find out what was going on fast, since this was getting way too weird.

"Wow," the woman genuinely reacted surprised, "this is the first time you have gotten up without having to be dragged out of bed. Is there a special reason for this son?"

She said 'SON'? Did he really hear her correctly? Was this person claiming that she was his mother? Then that would mean that old guy is his father, and that guy was his brother? What in the world was going on? But after hearing that he had to admit that familiar part started to set in: they all had the same skin color, his 'father', and 'brother' had the same hair as he did, and his 'mother' had the same eyes as he did. Was it possible that these people were really his… family?

None of this made any sense. Where was Doctor Holiday, Providence, rampant EVO attacks? One minute he was human races only hope and the next he was having breakfast with 'family'?

However, the teenager with jet black bed hair still went along with this, as he was completely unsure of anything at the moment; although he had a way to find out something. "Not really, I just had a nightmare that woke me up. I was being chased by a pack of rat EVOs while in the middle of a desert."

"What's an EVO, Rex?" His 'mother' asked to the teen's surprise, how was it she couldn't know what an EVO was. Though he had to admit for some reason his own nanites weren't reacting when he tried to make his smack hands, or punk busters. What was going on?

"EVOs, the things created by that event five years ago?"

"Sorry son," Rex's 'father' stated as he read the newspaper, "the only event that happened five years ago that I can recall is you were recruited to Providence."

Wait now that didn't make any sense. If there was supposedly no EVOs then why was there Providence. After all the only reason they exist was to deal with the EVOs,

"Yes, the good school of Providence High, one of the best schools in the state." Rex's 'mother' cheered. "Oh how proud we were that you got a scholarship to that school thanks to your dancing robot monkey you made."

Oddly, that did sound like something Rex would have made. "If anything," Rex's 'brother' added, "I think he got up early so he could get ready and impress some girl."

"That's not true!" Rex blurted while his face was beat red from embarrassment. Yet something about all of this felt strangely nice, though still a bit off. But to continue to play along he made his way to the table and sat between his 'father' and brother'. "I just had a bad dream and that's all."

"Now César, don't tease your little brother like that." His 'mother' stated as she placed a large stack of home made pancakes right before this suspicious teens face. They just smelled so good to him that his mouth couldn't help but water, especially after he started pouring that maple syrup right on the top, watching it as it ran down each side until it was a syrup soaked stack of sweet goodness. "But if you do have a crush confess already, its not good to wait."

He was glad he had yet taken his first bite of his breakfast or he would have choked on that piece. "Mom!" Rex had to admit, it was a complete shock to him that he called a complete stranger 'mom'. However he also had to admit, it was really nice to be able to, even if it was a lie. "I don't like anyone at the moment."

"If you say so," his 'mother' smirked with a playful wink, obviously not believing him, "but eat up or you will be late for school. And don't forget your lunches this time."

Rex still had his strong suspicions about all of this: like why he was here, were these people really were his family, Providence, or anything else he was familiar with. But with that big stack of pancakes right in front of them, he decided it was better to investigate on a full stomach.

* * *

It was about a mile to school from his very normal suburban two story house. It was starting to creep the teen out how absolutely normal his life was; seeing people tending to their lawns, some little kids playing on the sidewalks, a guy cleaning his car. So normal it was almost frightening yet at the same time, everything Rex had ever wanted.

His 'brother' was in college so he didn't have school today, something Rex if didn't have the life of day-to-day EVO battles wouldn't be envious of, as he was simply excited at the fact he was attending school like any other kid his age. Unconsciously pedaling his bike a bit faster.

Once he rode, looked at his watch on his left wrist to see there was still some time left. During that time, he managed to catch out of the corner of his eye a news rack stand. He stopped his bike and peered into it, where he noticed that there was absolutely no mention of anything to do with nanites or EVOs on the front page, something that was extremely odd. Why did his 'mother' state there was never an Event, it was all so confusing.

He knew if anything, there would defiantly be some answers at this 'Providence High', so that's where he was going.

* * *

Once again, there was absolutely nothing out of the ordinary from this High School. It was a large white building similar to that school Noah went to when tricked him into taking Annie to the prom. Still she was really cute.

Chaining his bike to the racks, he was instantly greeted by the first familiar voice all day. "Hey there Rex."

Recognizing that voice anywhere, he turned to see Noah standing right before him holding out his hand where as of which Rex instinctively slapped it as their regular greeting. "Good to see you."

"Likewise."

It was just getting stranger and stranger. This was Noah alright yet Noah acted like this was a typical day, there was something going on here.

"Well come on Rex." The blond teenager before him stated as he was already heading into the school. "If we don't hurry up we will be late for your favorite subject."

"Favorite subject?"

"Yeah, AP Biology."

Now there was something that certainly didn't sound anything like him. Why would he be interested in a subject like that?

* * *

It was instantly clear to him why he so interested in this particular class as soon as he walked into it. As there was none other than Doctor Holiday sitting in the teacher's desk looking as lovely as ever.

He made sure to get a seat right in the front row; he wanted to be a 'good' student after all. But more questions came to mind: why Doctor Holiday was a teacher, should he talk to her about all of what is going on? Who would have ever guessed a normal school life would be so confusing.

Yet he knew there was nothing he could do now, as class was about to start. He decided to just relax and enjoy the view… lecture until it was lunch break. There he will finally get some questions answered.

Rex never knew four hours could feel like forever. Lecture and homework with every class as if the class before didn't realize they had more than just that one. Seriously wished an EVO alert would had gone off so he could at least have some action.

But at least for lunch it wasn't so bad, as his 'mother' made his favorite: mash potatoes and meat loaf. Still nice and warm even after all that time sealed in those Tupperware containers. Rex had to admit, besides the fact he had no idea what was going on, overall this was a really good day.

Suddenly, Noah sat directly across from him with his own lunch, already complaining on how the day had been going as well. To his he was talking to him as if going to school was an everyday thing with Rex. Once he finished with his lunch he needed to find Doctor Holiday and start asking questions.

* * *

"So are you ready for P.E. next period with Coach Six?" Rex nearly burst out laughing from that question as the mental image of Six in anything else but that suit of his, let alone a pair of gym shorts flashed into his mind. "Are you ok Rex?"

Managing to control those chuckles from escaping, he looked over at his friend who seemed to be authentically concerned for him. "Yeah I'm fine, Noah. Why do you ask?"

"Because you have been acting weird all morning." Noah stated as his fork played with whatever that stuff was the school was serving for lunch that day. It looked like a sandwich made into a soup. "I mean, you acted as if you didn't know where Dr. Holiday's classroom was, or any of your usual classes were and you've been looking around this place as if you believe someone is about to jump you."

"I have?" Rex lied, though he didn't realize he was being so obvious about it. "I must have just not gotten enough sleep last night and have yet to fully wake up."

Noah seemed to have bought that. Yet just before he was about to enjoy his first bite of that delicious smelling lunch of his, an announcement rang over the speaker system. "Will a Rex Salazar please report to Doctor Holiday's office? I repeat, will a Rex Salazar please report to Doctor Holiday's office?"

Suddenly that noisy cafeteria was quickly filled with the audio whispering of his 'classmates' as if he was instantly guilty of something. "You better hurry, Rex. Doc doesn't like to be kept waiting long."

Like Noah had to tell him that, as any excuse to see Holiday was a good one. Simply packing up his lunch he rushed out, only to quickly return and ask his best friend. "Where is her office again?"

* * *

Though it was sooner and different than he expected, Rex was finally going to figure out what exactly was going on. He sat there in that small office room as he waited for Holiday to enter, where during that time he took the time to look around.

It looked fairly ordinary, some chairs a wooden desk, and a book shelve crammed with countless books were all there. However, on that wall he noticed some pictures, one of which that immediately stood out. It was her, standing with his parents at what looked to be a barbeque party at his 'home'. So if anything it seemed like she and his 'family' knew of each other more than just a professional level.

Yet before he could get a better look at the rest, he could hear the door opening behind him. Watching as she walked in with that stern look on her face he couldn't get enough of, she quickly asked him to take a seat as she took hers behind that desk.

"So, how is everything going today, Rex?" She inquired.

The teen was quite baffled by that question, wondering if he had been way too obvious about how suspicious he found everything around him to be. "I'm fine, Dr. Holiday. Why do you ask?"

She didn't answer him back immediately, watching as she plainly wrote in some file she had in front of her. "Then let me ask you some questions just to be sure."

Rex started to wonder if she was trying to tell him something, wondering if she was about to tell him the reason why the bed he woke up in wasn't his bed, why he suddenly had a family, why he was going to school and what happened to his nanites? "Ok, go right ahead doctor."

She once again wrote in that file of hers before addressing him. "Alright. Tell me the names of your parents."

Rex suddenly felt as if he was trying to swallow a baseball down his throat, instantly realizing he had absolutely no clue what his 'parent's' name were. But he also wondered why she would ask such a question. What exactly was going on?

He couldn't joke his way out of this one. He could only hang his head down and state in a barely perceptible tone. "I-I, don't know."

He looked up to see Doctor Holiday gently rub her forehead with her right finger and thumb before she asked the second question. "Does anything revolving around an incident called, 'The Event', hold any significant meaning to you?"

"Yes!" Rex exclaimed excitedly, feeling as if his questions were finally going to be answered. "It was the day five years ago of a sudden explosion that covered the world in nanites."

However, she didn't react at all to his statement, once again just writing down in that notebook of hers before stating. "I see. Well Rex, it would appear that it happened again."

"What happened? What do you mean again?" Rex frantically asked. What exactly was going on here?

Though while in a stupor of the events before him, Doctor Holiday calmly stood up, walked over to him, and gently placed her hands on his shoulders. Her eyes, the look in her lovely stern eyes seemed to have changed with a hint of sadness in them. What exactly was going on?

"It would appear," she said softly, "you had another Black Out, Rex."

To Be Continued

What is this Black Out, why is Rex living a normal teenage life, and what is really going on in this world Rex knows nothing about? Read and Review for an update.

Once again this chapter is another one of my random fanfic ideas. No reviews = No Updates.


	2. This is really… my life?

**Same as before, low reviews makes me less motivated to update. Good or bad just looking for feedback.**

Chapter 2: This is really… my life?

A… Black Out? He remembered using that term before, but it was back at Providence. Not this Providence the other one, ah it was all so confusing. It was the term he used when he would suddenly lose all his memories, yet that couldn't be the case here as he remembered everything, just not like this.

He remembered everything, he was an agent of Providence along with Agent Six and Holiday, he was friends with Noah who was originally White Knight's spy, and he never knew who his parents were all while looking for his long lost brother. How was all of that different now?

But he knew he wasn't going to get any answers by asking himself, so he asked the good doctor before him. "What do you mean? I don't feel like I have had a Black Out."

Holiday gently took her hands off of the baffled teen's shoulders and made her way back to her desk, gently passing a folder across for him to see. He couldn't make heads or tails of what this was; the only thing he could make out was it was from a hospital. "You had an accident about five years ago; actually it was just after you presented your scholarship entry."

She went on to inform him that he was hit by a gas explosion when he walked by a restaurant that recently went out of business. Physically he only suffered minor scraps and bruises, but ever since that incidences he would suffer from periods of memory lapses, very unique memories lapses according to her.

They have yet to classify his specific type of memory lapses; Reverse Dreaming was the best they could come up with at the time. She stated that he would have vivid dreams in which he would integrate reality into it; such as believing he worked for an organization called Providence, while in fact he just got that from the name of the school, having no memory of his family due to the belief they died in an explosion he dubbed 'The Event', people he knew in different ways, and other such things. Where after this, he would believe this dream to be reality.

In such case, he would forget who he really was, aka these Black Outs. It turned out his parents already had a feeling that he had another one after he started suggesting EVOs, something it turns out he has done each time after having a Black Out, and informed Holiday to keep her eyes on him today since their families have been friends for years.

However didn't say anything at the time due to the fact they were instructed if he showed signs of this Black Out again to simply act as it was a normal day, as confronting him on this outside of a comfortable setting might have caused him to panic. Something he admits he probably would have, as he was completely creped out by this sudden change.

She lastly stated that it had been over a year since his last Black Out, and everything was looking very promising until today. Though to Rex, this all still felt completely unreal, as nothing about this school or that home felt familiar. But could it be true? Could all of what he remembered be nothing but a dream he believed to be real?

"Rex. If you are still having trouble believing all this, check the front pocket of your backpack. If anything, that should clear up everything." Holiday instructed, yet her tone sounded much softer, like she would usually sound after he was nearly killed in a mission.

Though he did what she said, grabbing the backpack he rested by his seat and opened the small pouch at the very front. There, he found a strange hand held device with a blank screen, wondering if this could be what he believed it was. "After the first Black Out, you started to make a journal so you could remember. Stay here for the rest of the school day, I have things I need to do first so I will be back in an hour to check up on you. You probably need time to yourself after all of this."

"Sister!" The door suddenly burst open to the startle of the two in the room, where stood a dyed blond girl with a bob cut hair, flashy lipstick, spider styled hanging earrings and matching necklace, all in a neat blue business suit with skirt and high heel shoes walked into the room. "Are you ready for our little lunch date?"

"I told you Jeda, I am too busy today." Her voice returned to that stern voice as she addressed her sister, having no mood to deal with her sister's crazy antics right now.

Forming a childish pout with those flashy lips of hers, she replied. "Oh come on sis, we haven't spent any time in the past week together," whining as she rushed over to hug her lovely sister, "come on, please."

Only to realize now the young boy she instantly recognized sitting in front of her. "Rex. Oh it has been so long and you have grown up so much."

This strange woman suddenly hugged him, where he remembered who she was. She was that Spider EVO they kept in The Hold at Providence. This girl who was a mutant incurable spider EVO was hugging them like they have been friends for years. This all still felt so unreal.

She unlatched her inescapable hug, feeling as if she still had the strength of an EVO, where he could tell she could read the utter confusion that was plastered on his face. "Come on now Rexy; don't tell me you forgot about me. You can really break a woman's fragile heart doing that." She stated while she pretended to wipe a tear from her eye.

"Rex." Doctor Holiday calmly, yet forcefully asked. "You remember my sister Jeda, right?"

"Oh its ok, sis. It is so heartbreaking this boy forgot such a cute face such as mine." She added sadly, only to quickly change her tone with a wink. "Kidding, it has been a few years since we saw each other last, no big deal; now about that lunch."

"I said no Jeda."

"Awww and I finally got some time to come her to work on business."

"Now Rex, just take your time while I get some errands done." Holiday instructed as she swiftly left the room, only for her sister to follow her out.

* * *

Rex was still suspicious about all of this. First of all he awoke in a bedroom he had no memory of, found a family that claimed they were his, went to a school that happened to be named Providence, and other little things that just felt way to weird for him. Not to mention this little device in his hand was supposed to reveal to him what the truth was; at this moment he couldn't even begin to understand what really was true anymore.

Yet at the same time, he knew there would be no harm in checking it out. So with a simple push of a button the screen lit up with countless files, with the first being labeled **Introduction**. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what he should push first.

After activating it, he saw none other than his own smiling face in a video talking right to him. "Well if your watching this that means you had another Black Out again, man these things can be such a pain; so welcome to 'You 101'."

This was just completely strange to the teen with jet black hair, as he could never recall ever taping himself or ever making this video. Did he really just lose his memory? "Now there is a lot of various information that I have been updating on a daily basis so you should be caught back up by the weeks end at the latest. So right now I will just hand out the basics, and then you can go nuts on figuring out who you are."

"You have everything from family information all the way to a list of girls you find cute at this school. And believe me this school is packed with them, of course you would believe me because you are me after all. Secretly it was one of the main reasons you worked so hard for that scholarship."

Rex could only nervously smile to this comment, as he did believe that would have been one of the reasons he would have work so hard. Does that mean this all could be real? Still not fully sure as absolutely nothing about this 'normal' life of his felt anything close to familiar.

* * *

He spent the rest of the school day in that office, going over the countless files he had while getting questions answered by Dr. Holiday once she returned to her office.

Everything was still so strange to him, feeling like if he went to bed he will find out all of this 'normal' will turn out to have really been nothing more than a dream. Yet at the same time if this was a dream, this was a very realistic dream. Nothing was out of the ordinary, and everyone of his questions seemed to be answered in a sensible manner, and everything seemed to fit into place.

With the final bell, he made his way out of the office. He told Holiday to inform his 'parents' that he will be back 'home' later, stating he was just going 'for a long walk'. Mainly just to clear his head, and make sense out of everything that was going on.

With the help of his journal, he easily found his locker and entered the code it gave him. Where the locker opened, he at least knew he could trust that fact. After he opened it, he was a bit surprised on what he saw: semi-messy mixed with some skateboard, motorcycle stickers and some school books for the classes he didn't have homework; all-and-all another scene where if it was him, felt like this is exactly like how he would have had it. Was this all real? If it wasn't, and someone just had him in some sort of trap, that someone really went to extreme detail to do so.

After just throwing all of his books in, as he didn't want to lug them wherever he was going to walk, to he slammed the door shut, as if venting some frustration of all the confusion he has gone through today. So now that was all taken care of, Rex activated his journal yet again, and searched some information.

One of the key things he wanted to try out was something he found on that device very recently. According to the 'him' on the screen, he created a program to help him remember people. Simply, he would just point and shoot with the camera, the device will scan all of the pictures in its database, and link him to all the information he had on them. Very useful for the situation he was in right now.

So just after he closed his locker, he started to play with that by using it on the random students that happened to pass by on their way out of their school. A pretty handy gadget it turned out to be; most of the students he didn't really know just gave him the information one could have found just by checking a website profile: like age, what class he might know them in, why he knows them, and in particular if it was a girl, would have a one to five hearts to rate her cuteness; so far not a single girl was rated below a three.

The information for people he knew however where much more detailed: adding phone numbers, addresses, specific things they did together, and other such things. Despite the fact he still felt that this place was not real, at least this would certainly help with getting around until he settled everything.

But to his surprise, the next girl his program revealed to him was a girl he was quite familiar with. The program revealed the name of a girl with short black hair that hid her face to be Briana Teach. He nearly jumped back from this sight as he couldn't help but remember her as that four armed EVO that locked him in her mental 'dollhouse' of hers.

Watching as he could see that one yellowish-green eye just behind her hair glared at him, whom he believed was because he was unable to hide his surprise to the girl before him. "Yes?" She shot back defensively, unconsciously causing him to step back. "What do you want?"

"N-Nothing, sorry." He replied, trying to get his focus back. Only for his luck he bumped into a muscular jock, which Rex could tell by the blue football jersey the guy wore. He knew he looked familiar, but managed to get a quick scan of the guy.

The name it gave was Jake Biowulfe, that blue robotic wolf guy he would always fight was this jock who stood before him. After that, it wasn't hard to deduce who the tall fat guy in a green shirt whom stood next to him was. Not to mention it didn't help him that the devise told him, just like how he remembered him, registered him as an enemy. "Watch where your going, loser." Biowulfe declare in an insulting tone before purposely pushing Rex out of his way with his elbow.

"Yeah, loser." The guy his devise registered as Salam Anderson repeated in the same insulting tone before he bumped him out of the way as well in a similar manner. It was all still so weird to this teenager that, despite still being jerks, were not their overpowered EVOs he knew them to be.

After he watched the two jerks walk past him, he looked back over at Breach… 'Briana' who just finished up with what ever she was doing in her locker, but what he managed to see was she kept everything in there very neat and organized. Then with one more glare at him, turned around, and walked away. Despite remembering her as a member of The Pack, in his device she wasn't registered as an enemy, if anything it revealed her cute level to be four out of five; which now that it mentioned it. She actually was kind of cute from what he managed to see behind her hair, and she wasn't trying to kidnap him.

But if they were here, that meant Circe must be here as well. With that in mind, he quickly scanned those files and soon found her. Just like he expected, she had five hearts by her name. That out of the way, he read into the other information. First thing, her name was Donna Milton and she was registered as a friend, just friends.

Rex couldn't help but be a bit depressed at that fact, yet on the other hand was glad they weren't enemies. Suddenly he shook his head again, knowing he had to stop thinking like that. There was no way all of this he was experiencing was real, despite how real it felt. It wasn't like he was in another dimension, as he has been informed he has supposedly gone through this before.

It seemed like, no matter what Rex was told, he couldn't believe that everything he does remember was nothing more than a dream. Despite the fact that this was a wonderful life, being treated more as a human then a weapon just to fight EVOs, he knew it wasn't real. He was sure this wasn't real. No! He knew this for a fact it wasn't real regardless of all the evidence that was presented to him.

Suddenly, he felt something metal hit the back of his hard head. He knew for sure he didn't have nanites as it wouldn't have hurt as much as it did. He quickly sat down, gripping the back of his head with both hands, just as he heard a familiar voice, and with the sound of that voice knew he should have expected this. "Oh I am so sorry Rex," turning around to see, none other than the Annie, a girl who truly lived up to her nick name 'Blond Widow', looking at her bandaged covered fingers over her mouth. Though he did doubt he would recognize her without some sort of bandage on herself, "just hold right there as I have some bandages in my locker."

Just after she reached into her locker for her First Aid Kit, accidently knocked over some of her books right onto his head, pretty thick books too. "Oh I'm sorry," she pleaded to the soon needing an emergency room teenager, "let me just take you to the nurse's…"

"It's alright, I'm fine." Rex stated, at most just trying to avoid anymore life threatening situations. How could a girl be this cute yet at the same time so disaster prone? Not to mention in an ironic twist, his device stated she was president of the Extreme Sports Club, and had a cuteness level of four. "I will just walk it off."

"Are you sure?" She asked with genuine care. He knew she didn't mean any of it, but without his nanites he didn't have the confidence of surviving the thirty foot walk with her to the nurse's office.

"Yeah I'm fine," Rex said as he stood back up, shaking it all off. "Don't worry about it Annie."

"If you say so Rex, so," watching as she shyly looked away from him while her finger played with a stray strand of her short blond hair, "have a good day."

However in her rush to get out of there, she slammed her locker so hard it bounced back, right into Rex's semi-expecting face.

* * *

For Rex it was his dumb luck that incident didn't give him any serious injuries, although those dizzy spells he got from time-to-time were of no help as he tried his best to walk down that city's sidewalk. Rubbing his sore nose, just glad at the fact it wasn't broken.

But now that was all behind him, he needed to focus back on what he intended to do before all of this happened; figure out how he got here and how to get back.

Rex walked around the city for over an hour, looking for anything out of the ordinary he could use to figure out if this was really just a dream. However, after all this time there was nothing, absolutely nothing, that could reassure him. Everywhere he looked the only word that kept coming to him was 'normal'.

He couldn't believe it; everywhere he looked it was just completely normal. The people, the city, everything was as normal as a town could be but yet at the same time not in a creepy sense like in those horror films.

So could this mean that all of this was real? Was what 'this' Doctor Holiday told him the truth, that the world he believed to be true was nothing more than a dream and this was reality. Yet he knew that just couldn't be true, as his memories of his reality went far back, too long to simply be just a dream.

He had to try, at least one more time, to see if this was all just a dream could still be the plausible answer. He has been in this city before in his memories; however he had not been in some locations, one of those places being the alleyway.

Quickly, he dashed his way in, not knowing what to expect. It could have been an empty void, a glitch filled area, or something else.

But alas, despite never being in this place before, it was still perfectly normal. Rex wondered, could it all be true, and everything he remembered was nothing more than some dream he gained due to some accident? His eyes squeezed tightly shut as he rubbed his throbbing head, questioning how it could all be possible."

"Hey there," a smug voice behind him spoke out, "we've been looking for you, Rex."

To Be Continued

Is it true that the life he knows is merely a dream? Is Rex just an ordinary teenager? And who is the person who just called out to him? Read and Review to find out.

So remember, Reviews = Updates.

Also for the pairing in the future chapters. Which lovely girl do you believe I should pair with Rex. So far the list includes: Circe, Annie, Breach, Holiday, Cricket, and any other girls that may come across in the future.

(Warning, this is only a suggestion, not a vote, meaning despite no one calling for that particular girl I may use her. Please add who and your reason as to why. Please do not make this your entire review).


	3. This is… real?

So sorry about the long wait, lots of other things have gotten in the way: from Finals to recently downloading the Zombie Bundle to Red Dead Redemption (such a great game). Anyway here is the next chapter, and hope to keep reading your reviews.

Chapter 3: This is… real?

If this wasn't the most mentally exhausting day of his life, he was now going to get mugged. Cursing 'what a day' in his mind as he wished he had his nanites right about now.

Slowly, he turned around to see three people standing before him, each looking as if they were ready for a fight. The group was made up of two guys and one girl: the one in the middle who he guessed was the one that yelled out to him was a bald dark skin teenager with a torn black tee-shirt and brown pants. The second, less enthusiastic member, had solid black hair, noticeably styled to where one large bang covered the left side of his face, a grew and orange sweatshirt and dark pants. Rex wondered if this guy was an emo.

And the last, was a girl with unique violet hair that stopped just before her neck, pretty green eyes, a blue tee-shirt with a red vest and a black skirt. The teen wondered if there was something wrong with him if he even thought the girl that was attacking him was really cute.

However, now that thought about it, something about them looked very familiar. If they were who he thought they were, he believed he knew what to do. "So, are you looking for a fight?" Rex grinned with joy as he cracked his knuckles one hand after the other.

"You know we are Rex." The one in the middle shot back.

So with those words, the two teens charged at each other, their right fists pulled back. Just as they came within distance, they launched their fists only to have their hands grab each other. "Good to see you around Rex."

"Likewise," he was so glad he got that right. He couldn't believe out of this entire city he met this place's versions of Tuck, Squid, and Cricket. They were his friends from China that he 'reunited' with when he was ordered to take down Quarry. Like there, he didn't remember them when he met them in China.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to figure out he had one of his 'Black Outs' supposedly again. They revealed to him that they had been friends since they were kids, and used to go to school together until he got that scholarship, yet they still remained friends nonetheless.

They claimed they were also there when he had his first 'Black Out', and claimed to have helped him through it. They also informed him he has had a total of sixteen Black Outs, including this last one, in the past five years; stating they were much more frequent at the beginning as eight came within the first year. So with that they reintroduced themselves to him; the dark skinned teen was Tucker Ramesses, the 'energetic' one who was leaning his back against the wall was Octavius Mollusk, and the girl who was shyly looking away from him every time he looked at her was Kristen Rickett. She told him she was really annoyed the first time he called her Cricket by mistake, much to the amusement of the others, especially since she was terrified of insects.

However, with all of this it was getting harder and harder to determine if this was indeed fake. He had memories, spanning back at least five years with him fighting EVOs, playing around with Bobo, destroying six city blocks after fighting a giant multi-headed EVO, flirting with Dr. Holiday, and everything else. Yet according to everyone around him all those memories are nothing more than a dream. It was just too hard to truly believe.

But no matter what, everything that they said all seemed to work. So the teen wondered, despite all he felt was this indeed all real? Could it really be that all he remembered was indeed just a dream? Despite all the evidence, he obviously still had some doubts to all of this.

"So, what do we do for fun then?" Rex asked his 'friends', as after all he has been through today he really could use some, even if it wasn't real.

"We rob convenient stores of course." Tucker replied completely nonchalantly to the horror of Rex, only for the three to burst out laughing moments later. "I'm kidding I'm kidding, we go to the arcade like every other kid our age. Man I get you every time with that one Rex."

"Must admit, the joke has yet to get old," Oct smirked, still snickering to the complete and utter horror that was plastered all over the jet black haired teen's face.

"But why would you guys even suggest something like that." The nanites freed teen asked while trying to calm his pounding heart.

"Well," Kristen tried to explain through her constant giggling. "It is kind of our revenge from when you told us we were thieves working from some guy made out of stone. So now we just do it to see the reaction on your face."

Now with everything cleared up, Rex simply brushed his hand through his hair until he rubbed his neck, and stated with his normal 'up for some fun' grin. "I heard arcade. So what are we waiting for?"

"Well I just thought you would be too scared of getting your butt kicked on Home of the Zombies IV." Tucker replied smugly.

"Oh you are so on!"

The four then made their way out of that alleyway. But just as they made their way out, something suddenly caught the teen's eye. Something of a dark red and black shadow in the far corner; with the distance and the strain of this day he thought he mind have just been seeing things. "Hey Tucker, do you see something over there?"

He gave a quick look to where the teen was pointing. "No dude, I don't see anything? Or are you just trying to get out of losing your high score?"

"In your dreams," Rex shot back. Yet just before he rushed out of that alley, he couldn't help but look back at that spot, feeling as if he was being watched from it. But he decided to leave it alone for now, as he couldn't deal with another let down right now; making a mental note to check it out tomorrow after a good night sleep, as this teen still believed he would simply wake up from all of this as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

After a fulfilling day of blasting the undead and beating up people with energy beams, at ten thirty Rex made his way back to his 'home'. As he waved his 'friends' off; he made his way to the front door, taking a deep breath before he made his way into this place that was supposedly his house.

Where all of a sudden, just before he could sneak towards the stairs, his 'mother', and 'father' approached him. A nervous sweat drop ran down his forehead as he looked up to them, wondering what they were about to yell at him for staying out so late. However, despite the fact he was afraid of what they might do, in a way he was sort of glad to have parents who would be so worried of his absents.

Though despite imaging the worst, Rex suddenly felt his 'mother' pull him close and hug him tightly, warmly. This was much, much better then what he expected them to do to him. "Are you feeling alright, Rex?"

He could hear it clearly in her tone, this woman he had no memory of must have been crying all day long, feeling as if his stomach was starting to twist into knots. "Y-yeah, I am alright. I was just out with Tucker, Octus, and Kristen."

She hugged him tighter, and that knot in his stomach only grew. This woman who was supposedly his mother yet he still had absolutely no memory of her. How did he have no memory of this woman whom held him so warmly? It just made him feel so awful.

"So, you don't have any memory of us, do you?" He could feel her tears on his neck when she asked him that, biting his bottom lip as he knew his reply would only make her cry more.

"I'm sorry, I don't."

She gently released her hug, and looked into his eyes, seeing how they where shining; full of tears. Still surprised how her eyes looked so much like his own. "Then don't push yourself, Rex. Even if your memory doesn't come back, just remember we are here for you."

"Wait, I might not get my memory back?" Rex questioned, though still not fully convinced this was all real to begin with, even though it surely felt real. "How many times has that happened?"

"Only four times so far," his 'father' explained, where Rex watched as he placed a supportive hand on his 'mother's' back, "but whether or not you ever get your memory, just know we are your parents and will help you anyway we can."

That knot just kept twisting and turning in his stomach as he heard these words. Why could he not remember anything about his 'parents' if this was all supposed to be real? Could a world filled with monsters made by nanites truly be nothing more that a simple dream? He had to admit such a place did seem a bit sci-fi now.

He shook his head, despite how real this all felt he knew he was an agent of Providence, he fought and cured EVOs, and constantly hit on Doctor Holiday while working with Agent Six. He had to remember that, even after this all felt so real.

So until he truly did have all the facts, he decided to play along; at least until he could fully confirm which of these lives is real: the one he remembers or the one he is living. So he hung his head down, and stated to them. "I will do what I can to get my memory back, but thank you for supporting me despite all I have put you through."

"If you want Rex you can say home the rest of the school week." His 'mother' stated to him, her hands still trembling on his shoulders.

"It's alright, mom. I believe the best possible way to get the truth and my memory working again is if I continue living like I always have been."

His 'parents' both agreed to his decision and let him go to his room. After all he has been through this long day he just wanted to crash onto his supposed bed, fall asleep, and wake up back at his room in Providence to find out this was all just some weird dream.

So he threw his backpack in the corner of his room, fell on top of his bed, his head crashed into that soft pillow and he went straight to sleep.

* * *

It has been a week since that day, and he is still in this reality he believed to be the dream. With everyday being completely normal: he went to school, hung out with friends, did homework… sort of, played video games, participate in sports, and ate dinner with his family. If anything he was getting very used to this normal lifestyle, but still couldn't help but feel that none of this was real.

Despite the fact anytime in his free time he would continue his search for any clue to prove this always came up with the same results: bupkis, goose egg, nada, nothing, and just absolute zip. He even went to check out that odd shadow he saw the first night. It was still there, but that's all it was, a simple shadow where the red came from the neon just down the alley.

Rex had to admit, there hasn't been a day that has gone by he hasn't thought of just stopping this endless search and live the life of a normal teenager like he has always wanted to back in that other life of his. Nevertheless, something keeps nagging at the back of his mind to keep checking, like he would find something regardless of the fact he can't find a speck of evidence that his old live was real.

But in the meantime, he decided to take advantage of all the 'normal' like he could get. Case in point, flirting with Circe… Donna as she was called here, just as they were packing up after another 'exciting' day of school. Luckily his little information diary clamed this was a normal thing for them to do, as well as his favorite pastime; despite the fact she never shows any signs beyond friendship.

Though Rex couldn't help but chuckle to himself, as it seemed like this school would be the only time she would have officially joined Providence. Shaking that thought out of his mind, he presided with his flirting. "Come on Donna, why won't you come to my house give me some tutoring lessons in math? I could really use it."

"Maybe that's because you are getting a better grade than me in math?" She coyly shot back at the energetic teen before her just as she closed her locker.

"Oh right," Rex smirked, "then why not come over to my house so I could tutor you?"

"Because I doubt your mind would be on anything math related if I was to come over."

Rex simply stared at lovely girl before him, noticing how pretty she was with the sunlight that shined through the window made her glow. It was a good two seconds before this love-struck teen snapped out of that daze. "Ah math," in a non-convincing tone, "I mean, I so could focus on that."

"Suuuure I believe you," she replied, as well in a non-convinced tone, "but I already have things I need to do tonight anyway. Sorry Rex."

He really should have took that warning in his diary seriously when it said she seemed to enjoy teasing him, though assumed she did so because she secretly liked him. The reason he never stopped trying.

But as soon as he turned around, he nearly let's out a shriek when he saw Breach… Brianna was just standing right there. Gently patting his mile-a-minute heart as he had notice this habit of hers throughout this week, seeming to always be right next to him right out of the blue and nearly scaring the life out of him several times. According to his diary, it did state she always had a strange way of just appearing out of nowhere, thinking if this was all real that was probably the reason why in his dream she was able to create portals. Just like the fact Couch Six always seemed to wear that green suit instead of a P.E. uniform.

Oddly, every time he would see her, she would simply just walk off in the other direction. She always did seem to be in her own mind about things.

But there was no time to put anymore thought into that now, as he was still not convinced this was the real reality. He was planning on taking his bike out to the city limits, wondering if it will turn out to be like the Truman show.

* * *

Rex had been getting weary, as over this past week the bed he fell asleep in was the same bed he woke up in, everything he was told all appeared to be true, and overall everything about this placed seemed to be real. If anything he was seriously considered given up this search that bared no fruit for his labor and just live the life of a normal teenager.

However, an idea kept coming to his mind that kept pushing him to go forward. As what if all this, this 'normal' life he was living was some set up. Something to keep his attention diverted while in the real world something big was going down. If that was the case, he was going to have to find a way out of here as soon as possible.

It didn't take him long to get to the city limits, it was only about ten miles away and by bike just less than an hour out of his way. But as he stood there, and to his surprised, there was nothing out of the ordinary about it. Cars were still coming and going, there wasn't a sudden drop off, everything was as normal as it could be.

In actuality he really wasn't surprised, half expecting this is exactly how it would turn out. Letting out a depressing sigh, he got back on his bike, and slowly pettled his way back to his… home.

It looked like it was time to face facts and just outright admit it; it was like as if everything he was told was true. The memories of a world filled with nanites was nothing more than a dream, beating up EVOs was just a dream, working to cure the world was just a dream. It was all just a dream.

The teen let out another sigh. True this life is the life he is always wanted: a loving family, getting to going to school, hanging out with friends, all the really cute girls being a major bonus, but overall a normal life. However, despite having everything he ever wanted, he oddly felt empty inside.

Finding out that everything he ever remembered turning out to be not even real, the fact he was wasn't a supper hero with awesome abilities, and the fact he couldn't hit on Doctor Holiday as much as he did before really bummed him out. Barely having the energy to pettle his way back home, kind of wishing he at least still had the ability to make his Ride.

* * *

Halfway back, having barely any motivation to keep pettling while sighing after every breath, he quickly noticed something in the corner of his eye on the other side of the street. If he didn't know any better he could have sworn he just saw Breach… Brianna, he really needed to remember her name, being lead down the alleyway by two big teens. Rex didn't know why, call it a bad feeling in his gut, but he had the sudden urge to check this out.

Promptly, he made his way to the other side of the street and peered into the alley while hiding behind the wall. There he watched as one of the guys leaned his arm against the wall behind her, as if cutting off one of her means to run, while the other guy talked to her. "Its that time of the month," the guy smirked, sickening that feeling in Rex's gut about all of this, "time to pay up your 'protection' money."

"I already paid you last week." Brianna replied to them in the most deadpan tone Rex has ever heard.

"Well, rates have gone up." The one with his arm against the wall replied in a smug tone. "You know, bad economy and what not, it hurts us all."

"So pay the additional fee so you can be better 'protected. Be such a shame if something happened to such a cutie as yourself, that is, if you moved your hair away from your face." He stated as he reached for her hair, only for Brianna to suddenly jerk away, pressing her back up against that red brick wall.

But Rex couldn't stand it anymore. He might not have any superpowers, but that drive to fight back against bad guys hadn't left him. So he thought he would shake up this little 'get together'.

The teen stepped out from his hiding place, and called out to the thugs. "Hey! I hope this isn't a private meeting."

"Run along punk," the one in front of Brianna stated, "this isn't your business."

"Well I am making it my business," Rex shot back with, cracking his knuckles as he was practically itching for a fight. He had to admit, it felt kind of refreshing at least getting to do this part of his 'dream' life, "it is kind of one of my rules to pick up the trash. Got to keep the city I live in clean after all."

The two teens didn't appear to enjoy the little retort this fifteen year old shot at them, making their way over to him. Rex also had to admit, he did feel a little nervous that he didn't have his nanites to back him up in this fight.

Where out of nowhere, they came in swinging, yet they were so slow Rex was easily able to avoid them. Finding it odd if it really was just a dream why his muscles still retained the memory of these fights, he knew that kind of memory couldn't have been through a dream.

Yet he couldn't think about now, as he was dodging such weak punches from these two supposed tough guys. So with one simply move, he grab one's wrist as he tried to punch him, and flipped on his back. As he lay there, Rex simply smirked at the other guy and asked. "Do you want what he just got, or do you want to take your friend and get out of here?"

For once, Rex was surprised that the guy took the smart way; lifting his daze friend as they stumbled as fast as they could out of that alley.

Rex, in his own thoughts, acknowledged that little spat in its own way lifted up his sprits. Maybe his normal life didn't have to be unexciting.

However, now that was all over, he suddenly saw Brea…, Brianna standing right before him. Feeling his heart race a bit, wondering how she was able to move as quite as a ghost. But all she did was stand there, as like one of those zombies from those horror movies right before they launched themselves and bite out a chunk from their victim.

Though after a solid ten seconds went by, she had yet to do… well anything; she just stood there before him as he looked down at her. He wondered what she was thinking, while at the same time wondering how she was able to see with her short black hair in her face like that. So, the nervous teen said the first word to break this uncomfortable silence. "Well… I'm glad to see you are alright. Soooo I will be on my way."

But just as Rex turned around, he suddenly felt a tight grip on the back of his jacket. A sudden chill went straight down his spine, just not sure of what was about to happen next. "It would be rude of me to not to thank you." She stated in a tone that sounded like it was the exact opposite and last thing she wanted to do.

He could only fretfully smile to her offer, questioning what he just got himself into.

To Be Continued

Is this truly the real reality, will what Rex did soon bite him in the back, and what exactly is Brianna up to? Read and review to find out.

Again sorry for the long wait. But if there is anyone who has RDR my PS3 account is MrGrave25.


	4. This will not… end well

To my loyal readers, I apologize for the long wait. Just got into a new school, Red Dead Redemption is so freaking addicting (especially if you are trying to achieve everything it has to offer), and a bunch of other things. Don't worry I still haven't forgotten about this series, just need to think of other things to do with it.

Chapter 4: This will not… end well

Rex was still trying to figure out what just happened. One minute he was beating up some thugs, and now he was sitting in a classmate's kitchen waiting to be served a drink.

He felt beyond nervous as to why he was even here. Wondering if it had anything to do with the fact this was the first time he had ever been in a girls house, even if it was the cute school loner.

So to calm himself down, he simply looked around from where he was sitting, just trying to past the time until she brought the drinks. Rex had to admit though; he wouldn't take this place to be Brianna's home.

She appeared to be a bit wealthy: her house was at least twice the size of his house, lots of art he assumed must have cost a pretty penny; this teen never being much into things that didn't involve video games or sports. As well as this place being very clean.

Though not just clean, after a closer look everything seemed to be immaculate. Though Rex did wonder how he knew that word. Anyway, there was absolutely nothing that was out of place, almost creepy how to the exact detail everything was.

But before he could look around some more Brianna made her way in, nearly scaring him half to death in process from how quiet she was. "Do you like Orange Juice?" She asked, though in a way that didn't really sound like it was meant to be a question, just as she placed the large glass of that drink on that table before him. But not before making sure it was under a coaster, precisely in the middle of it.

Still wondering why she would invite him into her house to begin with. Rex was still a little creeped, watching as she sat across from him with a glass of her own. He saw as she brushed some of her short hair out of her face before she took a drink; leaving this teen almost unable to hold back his snickering.

However, Rex needed to think of something, anything to get rid of this uncomfortable silence that lingered in the air. Therefore, the teen asked. "So… who were those thugs and what did they want?"

Brianna made sure to place her glass down back on its coaster, going as far as to adjust it directly in the center, before she would reply. "Just some thugs that take money from me every month, some joke about it being for my protection. How stupid do they think I am?"

"Have you told anyone about this?" Rex sincerely asked, wondering how many people are being shaken down by those thugs.

"Don't see why," she snarled back at him, "all they ask is for pocket change."

"Really?" Rex asked, as it didn't seem like they were asking for a few bucks. "How much were they asking for?"

"Not much, just one hundred dollars."

Rex cursed himself for having to take a drink at that time, nearly chocking when he heard that number. "That is pocket change? What do your parents do?"

"I don't see where it is your concern," she snapped back at him, as Rex was still trying to make heads or tails of this personality of hers, "but my dad is a pediatric surgeon and my mother is a CFO. They work very hard, long too, so I don't have to worry about money."

Rex would have never imagined that this girl was so wealthy she thought one hundred bucks was mere pocket change. Though just an hour ago he believed this wasn't the real world. And now that he thought about it, that Providence never did pay him for all his heroics. Taking another sip of that drink she gave him as he tried to calmly think this through.

Yet now that he thought a bit more, for such a big house it seemed like they were the only two people here. It felt really, empty. This made him wonder if one of the reasons she brought him over was simply because she was lonely. Though it was hard to tell anything she was thinking with her actions, and the fact her face was always hidden by her hair. He kind of wished he could see her face; the parts he has been able to see she was very cute.

So he asked another question, didn't see the harm it trying to know a bit more of a fellow schoolmate. "So, when will your parents be home?"

"Next week, I guess." She scoffed at his question. Something that got Rex thinking, despite wishing he could think of a C-Note as pocket change, he would find it quite lonely if his parents… still not used to saying that, wouldn't be home weeks at a time.

He finished up the last bit of his drink and stood up; where despite knowing she was probably lonely, there was nothing he could do about that now. Not to mention he had to get home himself, it had gotten later than he thought, thinking it had something to do with the fact he didn't have the normal energy as he was pettling back home.

"Well thank you for the drink, but I got to get home," he stated, though she didn't really seem to react one way or the other, "so where should I put the glass?"

"Just leave it there, I will deal with it," she practically hissed in reply, she was not easy to read at all. If anything this book was written in another language, "so let me lead you out."

As she let him to the front door and opened it for him, for some reason Rex was able to remember seeing her always sitting by herself during lunch. So an idea came to mind just as he made his way out. "You know Brianna," he said as she looked up at him… well he assumed she did; "there is always room at my lunch table if you want some company."

He was finally able to see her right yellowish-green eye peer through the short black hair that hid her face as she looked up at him. An unusual but cute color just before she replied. "Just watch yourself." Just as she slammed the door in his face, leaving Rex to doubt he would ever understand this girl as he made his way to his bike.

All the while unaware of the girl watching as the teen made his way to his bike, wondering why they always had to meet like that. And once again, he was going to get into such a mess because of her.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dank abandon Abysus Concrete Factory somewhere in the city, the two beaten and bruised thugs made there way in. To where it would appear the rest of the low lives of this city would hang out in. There, they stumbled over, past all the others who just seemed to snicker as they stumbled by.

But they stop just before that throne of scrap metal, sat the boss of this merry band of criminals. The man in his late twenties looked down upon them with a sadistic glee across his pale as a vampire face, a brown trench coat draped over him like a cape, but the most unique aspect to his outfit, was the golden medieval style gauntlet he wore on his left hand. The man they all knew as, Van Kliess.

Ruling the underworld of this city with an iron fist, where there wasn't anything that didn't happen that he didn't know about, most of which were orcastrated by him as well. Those two thugs were no exception. "Van Kliess, there was a guy who attacked us."

But the man whom sat atop that throne merely rolled his eyes at their pleas. "And what do you want me to do about that? Give you some band-aids for your boo-boos?"

The others laughed to this statement from their leader. "But Boss, this kid was quick and strong." The first one said.

"This kid could be a threat if he sticks his nose into any more of our… I mean your business Van Kliess."

Despite their incompetence, this did intrigue the man; seeing this person as a better ally than a threat if he was even half as good as they are making him out to be.

So Van Kliess descended from his throne. A tall man that he was, a good foot taller that the two thugs before him. "I thank you for bringing this to my attention, but I do feel like I am forgetting something very important."

Suddenly, the tall leader of these criminals grabbed the two thugs by the collars and lifted them off the ground. His eyes, no longer filled with that smugness but a cold rage at these two nitwits. "I remember now. Did you really think you two could get away with secretly raising the protection money and pocket the difference without me knowing?"

"We're sorry Boss!" The thug pleaded with his life.

"We were just looking for extra cash, it was nothing against you."

And oddly, just like that, Van Kliess attitude did a complete one eighty to the thugs, smiling as he set them down and said. "I believe you, and I'm sure this mistake won't be made again."

The two thugs took a sigh of relief, believing all was well. Until the moment that man before them snapped his fingers.

In an instant, the two thugs were grabbed from behind. "Now," Van Kliess grinned, "take them to the Medusa Chamber so there is no possible way they can betray me again."

Hearing as they were dragged off kicking and screaming, Van Kliess continued to think over about this teen that kicked their miserable butts. Those worthless buffoons didn't even get a name of this kid."I do need to find this teen, who ever he is; if given the chance I bet he would be very helpful to our cause."

"Don't worry," the one who revealed to him of these numb skulls' little extortion scheme spoke, "the boy that kicked their butts is a guy named Rex Salazar. Though I must admit I didn't think he had that kind of potential."

So Rex Salazar was this boy's name. "Well there is suddenly an opening… or two now. Is it possible you can get him over here for an interview?"

"That won't be a problem."

* * *

Rex watched the clock during another day of school with his tray, of what the school called food, untouched as he watched his fingerless gloved right hand as he flexed it. The question continued to replay in his mind over and over again. How was he as strong and skilled as he was during his fight with those thugs like how he was in his dream?

He remembered how as soon as he made it back to his home he combed through all of his belongings, reaching for any photo album he could find and scanned through anything he could find to explain this. He thought he would find something like, a black belt, or something along those lines.

After finding nothing of the sorts, he talked to his parents when they came home. First they were mad at him for getting into a fight in the first place, like Rex would assume any parents would do, and then explained.

They stated it had something to do with the explosion he was in, something to do with small brain damage. They said a bunch of medical lingo he could barely understand but overall stating the brain damaged removed something called a limiter which everyone has. Making him stronger and faster than a normal human, but they warned him to take it easy as the purpose of the limiter is to protect the body, and overdoing it could severely damage his muscles, which is why he didn't take martial arts.

He supposed that made sense, in anyway the explosion made him 'super human', chuckling a bit to that. But despite that explanation, something didn't feel right about it, he just couldn't explain why.

"Ugh I hate meatloaf day," Noah comment snapped him out of that train of thought, dropping his tray on the table before he pulled up a seat, "I feel like I should do a science project to prove that there is actually no 'meat' in this loaf."

"A science report students would actually want to read." Rex smugly shot back as he picked a piece up with his fork, only to give it a questionable look. "And maybe get some real meat into them."

"Anything's possible."

But suddenly, Rex noticed how Noah's face suddenly froze into something this teen could best describe as 'fright' as he seemed to be looking at something behind him. So when Rex turned around to see none other than Brianna standing right behind him with a lunch tray in her hands.

Gently placing a hand over his racing heart, he really needed to figure out how she was able to sneak up on him like that. Yet she didn't even say a word, only placed her tray next to his, and started to eat.

The cafeteria was instantly filled with chatter over how the girl who would always sit in the corner table by herself was now sitting with other students. Even Noah was giving him weird looks over the situation.

"You did say I could sit her if I wanted." Brianna practically snarled at the jet black haired teen beside her between bites. "Or were you just making fun of me?"

"No, no I meant what I said," he didn't know why he was so nervous, thinking it had something to do with how fast she came around. Kind of assuming if she did ever start to open up around him it would have been a least a week before she would start talking to him, let alone already sitting with him, "our table is your table."

Yet she didn't reply, or even acknowledge him at all. She merely continued to eat, the so called, meatloaf the school served as everyone's whispers continued to linger in the room; almost like she was able to tune them all out. Despite the fact he would love to know how to do that when studying, Rex wondered just how lonely this girl was.

"Hey Rex," a voice that automatically sent him into a dazed state with that lovely tone as he turned to see Donna make a seat across from him, "how did you do in that Pop Quiz in social studies?"

"Wow this table is getting popular." Noah joked.

"Actually much better than I thought," he cockily answered, a bit shocked on how easy this 'studying' came to him, "I'm sure I got in the nineties."

"That's good," Donna smirked, "I don't think I did to well. I don't need tutoring in math but can you help me with that?"

"Would I?" He nearly exclaimed with excitement, though quickly composed himself to try to make himself look 'cool'. "I-I mean, sure I would be happy to help."

Suddenly, he didn't know why, but it felt as if Brianna was giving him a very cold glare underneath that short black hair of hers. However when he glanced over to see her still completely focused on her meal, or that's what it appeared to be.

"Cool," Donna casually replied, "How about we meet up after school and head over to the Fool Burger. We can go over notes there."

"Sounds like a da…," Rex managed to stop himself just in time, he didn't want to blow this chance, "like a good idea."

To Be Continued

What is with Brianna, Rex finally has a way to spend time with Donna, and Van Kliess has his eye on this teen. Oh what mischief do I have planned for next? Read and Review to find out (again no reviews no update).

I know I wanted to add more to this, but I just needed to get this one done with to get motivation for what I have planned for future chapters. Not to mention I have been holding off updating for too long.

Also back to Red Dead Redemption, I will be on at 10am Pacific Time on Friday the 4th. I am trying to get the Trophy Kingpin and need help. Who helps I will answer any question you may have about this fanfic.


	5. How can this… be?

After his last name was revealed, the chapters have been altered with his real last name, as well as his brother's name.

Anyway, enjoy.

Chapter 5: How can this… be?

Rex couldn't get rid of this joyful smile that was plastered on his face, wondering how this day could get any better. Spending practically the whole day with Donna at a restaurant, true it was just to help her with her homework but he isn't going to be nit picking about that.

This teen had do use all his strength to hold himself back from skipping as he walked alongside Donna down this sidewalk. She said she wanted to take him to some place as thanks for all his help, but every time he asked where she would always reply 'it's a secret'.

He had to admit, ideas did come and go in his mind about what she was planning; he was a… normal teenager after all. He couldn't help but feel odd how simple it all was, now that he didn't have, or ever have, those powers. This was something about that he was going to take full advantage of, now that this Circe here wasn't trying to kick his butt every chance she could.

But the longer they walked together, the more suspicious he became. Seemingly going from the clean streets of the city to a dank alley before he knew it, a bit surprised on how fast the scenes changed. Or he was simply not paying attention, as his concentration was focused on something more 'appealing'.

So Rex came out and asked. "Ah, where exactly are we going?"

"Like I said, it's a secret." She replied again.

"I know you have said that, its just that I'm getting a bad feeling about this place. Are you sure this is the right way?"

"Don't worry. We are almost there." She smirked. "I swear the trip will be well worth it."

"O-ok," he nervously answered back. Getting the feeling he will soon regret this.

* * *

Just a few minutes later, Circe stopped right in front of an old abandon factory, making out the word A-y-s-s in big red letters from the ones that have yet to fall off. From the looks of it the building hasn't been operational in years, with practically every window cracked, shattered, or covered in a layer of dust as thick as the layer of clothes on his bedroom floor. He really should clean that soon before his mom sees that.

"Ok, we're here." She cheered to the suspicious teen with her. There, she gently knocked onto the large wooden door to see a large man open it from the inside. With all this in mind, Rex was starting to have a real bad feeling about this.

As she let him in, Rex looked left and right at all of the questionable guests this place had. This being a far cry from anything he assumed Donna might be taking him to, a very far cry. "So where is… here, Donna?"

"Just a local hangout for the people around here," she smirked, "we called it Abysus. And a friend of mine here has wanted to meet you, I hope you don't mind."

Rex had the strong feeling this 'friend' of hers wasn't a really cute girl, and if his suspicions were right, this person wasn't even a girl. He just really hopped it wasn't whom he thought it was.

So just when they reached the other side of this worn-down building, he started to really hate the fact he was right on with who he was about to meet. There that psychopath was, sitting on top of a throne made of scrap metal high above his 'subjects'. Even here that nut job was completely full of himself.

"Ah, you must be Rex Salazar. It's good we could finally have a nice chat." Van Kliess announced as he walked down from his chair, still having that annoying smug tone even here. "My name is Van Kliess, and after how you ruffed up some of my companions I have been most eager to meet you."

"So those pathetic drones were with you?" Rex shot back with a grin that couldn't help but come out on his face. He forgot the other passed time he enjoyed so much, ticking off Van Kliess. "So why did you have Donna bring me here, to ask me politely to stop giving booboos to your companions?"

"She is wonderful little Circe isn't she?" Rex's eyes couldn't help but widen at that moment when he heard her called that. "But no, that is not the reason. They were going about their business without my consent, if anything I wish to thank you. So please, walk with me."

Watching as that madman walked off, Rex looked around to see how he was in no position to refuse this little 'invitation'. So he followed him, for the time being anyway.

* * *

Just outside of the warehouses, the appearance of this ramshackle area completely changed to a bright green garden covered with stone statues, a much different sight this was. "Welcome to my private garden, a place that is off limits to everyone else without my permission without severe consequences." He stated smugly while admiring the artwork that filled this room.

"So how do you want to 'thank' me?" Rex shot back. Remembering something very familiar about this garden, something he tried to make himself forget.

"I have heard of your strength and I must say it has peaked my interests." Van Kliess replied as he adjusted his gauntlet on his left arm. "And after your little stunt revealing their little scam, there is now a position opened in my Pack. Or should I say two?"

With that comment, as well as observing two familiar looking statues, it all came back to him, and how much of a madman this guy was. "Ah, not interested," now wanting to get out of there as soon as humanly possible, "so what is the fastest way out of here?"

"Then I must rephrase myself, Rex." Van Kliess replied as he focused his attention towards the teenager before him. "I wasn't offering, I was insisting."

It wasn't long till Rex realized they weren't alone, and by the number this was not going to end well. Reminded him of the first time he came to Abysus, his dream version. But that did stir up a question, from how they talked it would seem this is the first time they met, so how did he already know of all this from his dream memories?

He remembered the dream memories were supposed to be mimicking in this world. Nevertheless, he would have to put that to thought after he was able to get out of here alive. "Now Rex," the nutcase before him asked as he reached out with his golden gauntlet hand, "are you ready to reconsider?"

So with his feet ready to make a bee-line towards the door, the teen replied with a quick wave. "Sorry, will have to reject."

It wasn't long after he dashed towards that door did Van Kliess sick his goon on him. As a result, Rex had to find out first hand how 'strong' he really was.

When the first thug came straight at him, Rex thrusted his right fist right into the guy's face, knocking him out cold and sending him a good distance away. Where just as another tried to grab him from behind, this teen managed to kick him in the chest. Despite not having the normal strength he felt when using his Punk Busters or Smack Hands, they were no harder to fight off that those freaky rat dog EVOs. If anything beating the snot out of these losers was the first time he felt relaxed since he had his Black Out, beating up the bad guys was the only thing that felt real about any of this.

But he couldn't keep this up, as despite his strength being on a different level than theirs, he wasn't cocky enough to take on as many that were showing up. Therefore, as soon as he knocked out the guy in front of him and headed out of that open door.

However, seeing that young man beat up so many of his goons single-handedly, defiantly passed his little test to see how strong he really was; so now all he needed to do was to get that teen to work under him. With the right guidance, he would be useful towards his plan. "Go and capture him!" Van Kliess ordered.

* * *

Rex managed to lose them down this alleyway, but it being a dead end meant it wouldn't be long till they found him again. Not to mention despite his strength, he was exhausted from all this running and fighting. Seemed to be the price of lying low all this time, made him a bit rusty in the butt kicking department.

So what was he to do next, either hope for some dumb luck to happen or accept that nut jobs offer to become one his cronies. Oh how he wished he had his Boogie Pack or the Rex Ride right now.

Well, with limited options this Hispanic teen was readying for a suicidal dash as fast as his legs could take him out of here. But just as he was about make that sprint, he started to hear something metallic clanking behind him.

So when he turned around, he watched as the door that was locked from the inside earlier slowly opened, where to his surprise, he saw none other than Brianna using her pale hand to wave him over.

With no time to wonder why she was there, along with hearing those crones closing in on him, he made his way through the door and locked it behind him just in time. After he heard them trying to open the door and quickly give up, did Rex turn around to thank his classmate. "Wow, I don't know where you came from, but am I glad you came when you did." Yet this teen had to ask. "Though… why are you here?"

But as he came to expect from this cute loner before him, she barely even acknowledged his existence, let alone answered his question. She simply started to walk, and him without any options, followed his classmate through this abandon warehouse.

* * *

Until Rex finally got back to an area he was familiar with, Brianna never spoke or even turned around to see if he was still following her. So just before he split up from her to head home, he said it again. "Brianna, once again, thanks for saving me back there. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't show up when you did."

For the first time in the past hour, did she acknowledge his existence; turning around and looking up at him, able to see her yellowish green left eye just through her hair. For some reason, she looked sad, almost as if guilty. "You don't remember, do you?"

He took a step back from that, what was it he didn't remember that she was talking about. But before he could answer, she already turned around. "Just stay out of trouble, you got lucky today."

And before he could reply, she already started to walk away. With all this in mind, he really needed to learn more of what he cannot remember. Not to mention his connection to Brianna or Van Kliess, there was something he was missing; something very important.

* * *

Luckily he got home before his parents did, the last thing he wanted to tell them he was about to be given the promising future of the gang life.

So the first thing he did, was head to his room,, relax on his bed, take out that palm pilot, and go through any information he could get. True he has been studying it harder as he should have been with his school books, but all the information he could get on Brianna was she was a cuteness of four, was the school loner, and had the very interesting habit of appearing out of nowhere. It wasn't like he would have stalking level data on everyone he has ever met, at least he hoped not.

And he couldn't find anything dealing with Van Kliess, but how did he know so much about him in his dream memories, but nothing was noted down on this device. He wondered if it was something that happened recently, before he could add it.

Before this, in his own opinion, sharp dressed teen could think about anymore, his cellphone started to ring. Seeing the caller ID to be Noah, he answered with. "Hey there, what's up?"

"Dude you are never going to believe it!" Noah shouted as if this kid just won the lottery, still hearing his self cheering in the background."I still can't believe it either! Please tell me I'm not dreaming!"

"Whoa calm down dude." Feeling as if his friend was about to have a heart attack right over the phone. "What happened?"

"I just won two tickets to Fiona's concert; YAHOO!"

After hearing that name, Rex moved his thumb over his diary to see if that name came up anywhere. But not given enough time, Rex could only ask. "Fiona?"

"Come on, Fiona V. Evans, better known as Five, only the best Punk Rocker to come from England!" Now that he said that, Rex kind of realized the many posters of that pink haired guitarist he had around his room as his hand continued to flip through his palm pilot unconsciously, guessing he must have been a fan of hers… in a big way. "We have been trying to get a hold of them for month's now?"

"Oh so sweet!" Rex did his best to show the enthusiasm he believed he would have at this moment, as the memory of her giving him the _royal treatment_ with that guitar of hers kept flashing before his eyes. "How did you get them?"

"Radio show contest, still can't believe I was their two hundred and twenty-seventh caller!" Feeling as if he was about to go deaf from how much this guy was cheering over the phone, like his friend was about to jump out of the window from his room and run up and down the streets. "I can't wait till this Sunday!"

"And your taking me right?" Rex asked, only for a short pause to follow. "Noah?"

"A-about that," his soon to be 'ex'-best friend was trying to explain, "there is a girl, who is a big fan of Five…"

Only after a few seconds did Noah burst out laughing, unable to contain himself any longer. "I'm joking Rex, of course I'm taking you."

"Thanks man. I will see you at school tomorrow then."

"See you then." Noah replied, only to let out another fully powered cheer to the excitement once again before being disconnected.

Rex could only roll his eyes and let out a chuckle. After finding out the girl he had a crush on was the underling of a madman… again, he really needed this good news.

But once he focused on his Palm Pilot Diary again, he seemed to have unconsciously come up on a file. One that was simply labeled: 'Generator'.

He never came across this file before, though with all that has happened he probably hasn't completely looked over everything he has in this device. So without a second thought, he clicked on the file which suddenly opened a white screen along with the words, 'place your eyes a few inches from the screen and press OK'.

He was starting to get very suspicious about all of this, but what did he have to lose. So after he turned the device sideways and moved it closer to his eyes, did he press the OK button. After which, he could see the device scan his eyes, where after a few seconds said in bright green letters, 'Access Granted'.

Bringing it away from eyes, all the device did was give him a GPS map, telling him to go to some place only a few blocks from here. He wondered, could this finally answer the questions he has been looking for.

Again, without anything to lose, he got up from his bed and rushed out of there.

* * *

But once he got there, he felt there had to be something wrong, as all he found before him was an abandon metal works factory. Wondering why there are so many abandon factories around here.

Walking in, all he saw was a place littered with scrap metal and machines that looked that they haven't been used for a long time. The cob webs had cob webs.

However, it wasn't long till something caught his eye; as just to the right to the entrance of the basement, looked to be a blinking red light right behind a hubcap that hung in front of it. He had to wonder, why would a building like this still have power?

He stood in front of it, making sure not to trip over any of the debris along the way, did he pull it down to see another retinal scanner just behind it. So like with his diary, he put his right eye right in front of the lens until it read the words 'Access Granted'.

Suddenly, Rex could hear heavy sounding locks retracting and the door opening up beside him. Looking in, he could see an elevator that led to the bottom floors. Why of all times did a horror movie plot have to flash before his eyes now?

It didn't help only moments after he walked into the short hallway that led to the elevator that the door shut tightly behind him, hearing those locks reactivate. So this brave and heroic teen walked into the industrial elevator, and hit the only button that was listed on it, 'basement'.

* * *

It only grew darker and darker as he went down, feeling as if he went down a good three stories before he finally reached the bottom. The place was pitch black, barely even able to see his hands out in front of him.

So after moving the metal screen door out of the way, he felt around for any way to activate the lights in this place. Luckily, it didn't take long till his hands felt a large switch.

Once he pulled it down, the room suddenly got extremely bright with all of the florescent lighting from above. Giving his eyes a few seconds to adjust, did his jaw drop open from the sight he saw.

This room appeared to be his own secret lab. Complete with tools, blueprints, as well as a pair of metal boots, gloves and a headband in a glass case against the wall. Rex wondered, why after finding out one thing, did one hundred more questions have to pop up?

To Be Continue

How does Rex know of Van Kliess, what kind of connection does he have with Brianna, and what will become of the revelation of this hidden lab? Read and review to find out.

Please continue to review, as I am about to have some real fun with this story.


	6. Who is… Generator?

First I would like to say I am sorry to all the fans of 'What is… going on?' for taking so long to update. I have just literally had no drive what so ever to write, and have barely even accessed this program since the last time I have updated.

So don't worry, this fan fiction isn't dead yet. Knowing that you have all waited so long for an updated I didn't make it as long as I normally do so I could finally get it out there, however I hope you all enjoy the twist ending. This story is only going to get much darker, and hopefully after this chapter is posted I will get more of a drive to write again.

So my loyal fans, enjoy the next and way past its due date installment of this fan fiction.

Chapter 6: Who is… Generator?

Rex couldn't believe the sight he saw, all of the tech that filled this room was not only so totally awesome, but also extremely familiar. Like in the corner over there looked like his Rex Ride, some blue-prints that were scattered across, what looked like a work station, appeared to be the Whip Arm and the Battle Axes he just came up with. He could only wonder what all this was.

"Hey there, kiddo!" Rex nearly had a heart attack when he heard that voice behind him, yet suddenly realized that voice sound very familiar. Turing around, he looked down to see someone he couldn't believe, Bobo. At least… a robotic one. "Where have you been all this time?"

"Bobo?" Rex asked, completely bewildered that in this place there was a chimpanzee talking to him. "Is that really you?"

The ape suddenly slapped his forehead. "Please don't tell me you had another one of your brain wipes or whatever they're called. My name is Bobo Haha 5.2, an upgraded robot you had admitted as your science project that got you the scholarship to Providence High. But now that you're surrounded by a lot of smart girls you just keep me here to keep the place tidy."

Though by the layer of dust and cobwebs that covered this place he could see Bobo was doing a _great_ job there. "So who made all of this stuff?"

"Ugh I don't have time for this," Bobo replied lazily. It just simply opened up a compartment on his chest, pulled out an electronic journal, which he casually tossed over to the shocked teen, "here, listen to this while I go recharge."

Rex was able to clearly see the similarities between the 'Bobos', but he really should make him able to actually clean something. Yet Rex decided that would have to wait as he turned on the journal and listen to what it had to say.

* * *

It took him about an hour to get the jest of everything, still having trouble believing any of this could even be real.

According to the journal, after his last Black Out a year ago something else came with him than the memory of his past adventures. According to this, he was also able to see detailed blue prints as well as they formed into his mind, which he then used the technology of this abandon factory to create.

Obviously he couldn't create anything which he couldn't get his hands on, as the Rex Rider still had wheels, but he came pretty close to the rest of the tech. From what he, it, whatever, said to him, his best creations were his Punk Busters and Smack Hands, both of which he kept in the glass case he couldn't stop admiring.

They were nowhere near as big as he remembered, though that was understandable as even he wouldn't be able to use them as well here. Through the blueprints he looked over, he could see the feet and hand portions were completely mechanical, where he placed his hands and feet in places just below them to maximize his unusual strength, and even increase it. Now able to crush stones into dust like it was nothing and kick someone with the force of a freight train, he could already think of the fun that can come from that. Well, he had to admit he already did have a feeling of what that felt like.

The device even had test video, even though with this proof he had absolutely no recollection of any of this. So he quickly watched a video of him testing out the Punk Busters.

"_Test 1 of the Punk Busters, where today I will see the jumping capabilities of these boots," _Rex watched as… himself, was wearing those boots with how the feet were locked into the knees of the boots, "_so Bobo be ready with that fire extinguisher incase of anything going wrong._"

"_Yeah-yeah I'm right here,_" watching on how his robotic monkey didn't even pay attention while saying that, only to feel said monkey's robotic arm on his shoulder.

"Oh this is one of my favorite tests." He excitedly claimed, just as a deep sense of dread came over this teen with jet black hair.

"_Ok to be safe, I will start off at only one percent power. I will see if I can get about ten feet off the ground._" The Rex on the device gently bent his knees, but as soon as he jumped he practically vanished from the screen, where only moments later crashed through one of the folding tables a few yards away. "_Owe, that's… gonna hurt for awhile_."

And it didn't help just after that, did Bobo walk over, and instead help him up sprayed the teen with the fire extinguisher.

Rex then gave the robot next to him with a deadpan stare just as the monkey was laughing his head off, until it noticed the look the teen was giving him. "Oh come on, that was funny! Gah you just can't understand a good joke."

Deciding to watch the rest later, Rex stumbled across some more information. With this gear he has been moonlighting as a neighborhood superhero with the name Generator, something that actually sounded really fun.

He then quickly came across data of Van Kliess, suddenly answering that question of how he already knew of that nut job. He seemed to have been trying to build a case against him, but more often than not could only take down some of his illegal activities.

Though with this information, it would appear that he has only started doing this about two weeks before he had his last Black Out, so his actions aren't well known yet, news that somewhat depressed him. But he managed to at least get a strong contact in the police with a new up and coming, by the book patrol cop named Kenwyn Jones. Rex suddenly rubbed his forehead, wondering if she was anything how he 'remembered' her.

And he was right, as according to this device she has attempted to arrest him on more than one occasion. "Why would I make her my contact?" He questioned allowed, where shockingly there was actually an answer just below. 'He' supported this by stating that such determination to justice there was no way she was corrupt. It looked like that reason would have to do for now.

However, just as he was about to dig deeper, an alert came flashed on the screen. 'He' appeared to have set an event on the calendar, which he quickly checked. It stated that there was some kind of shipment to a chop shop of stolen exotic cars due today.

A grin couldn't help but grow across this teens face as he gazed upon the gadgets behind that glass case. He just thought of a fun way to spend the rest of the night.

* * *

Overlooking the location in question, for the past hour it has been a complete snooze-fest. Starting to wonder if the information was legit, or even where he supposedly got this information; going to be disappointed if he wasn't going to get to smash something with these really cool gauntlets. He loved how his real hands were merely in the wrist part, and his 'hands' being completely robotic, how he would win so many rock-paper-scissors matches.

Rex was also a bit shocked on how quickly he could use these, a bit worried after watching that test video. Yet from how used to in his other memories, there worked just as if they were the 'real' thing. Making sure they worked properly, he repeatedly touched the tips of his 'fingers' with the 'thumbs', something to deal with the boredom as he wished his journal had some games on them.

Yet just before he was going to call it a night and head back did some action finally come around. From the ledge he could see as a giant semi-truck with a large recycle symbol on the side of the trailer. Just then, some obvious looking thugs opened the large doors and backed in the truck. Rex could only wonder what kind of 'recycling' they were planning to do.

So he cracked his robotic knuckles, pulled down his glowing goggles, and finally added the key piece to his disguise as he wrapped a red sweatband around his head. What was so special about this headband? Its function revealed itself once he pushed a button on the right side of his temple, covering his sleek, stylish, trademarked black hair, with a bright bluish-white flame.

He was beyond glad that Bobo was right that this fire was merely a hologram, as that would have been the definition of the worst hair day imaginable. Not to mention he would have turned that monkey into a door stop.

Now with his outfit completed, he thought it was about time he made his entrance.

* * *

The thugs were chopping up those rare beauties as hastily as possible, needing to get the vehicles to parts so they could smuggle them out by tomorrow. However with nothing on the police scanners, there was no reason to believe that this job shouldn't be smooth sailing.

That was until; they heard that loud crash break through the window ceiling above. And from that light shower of glass, did the thugs stood dumbfounded at the flaming haired teen whom pounded his large fists before them. "Who the heck are you?"

"Come on do I really need to tell you?" Rex gloated with a dumb grin across his face. "As in the next few minutes I am gonna give you all such a beating I doubt you would remember anyway."

"Do you know whose guys you are messing with?"

Making one final adjustment to his goggles, Rex replied. "Don't care."

* * *

It wasn't long until the police were on the scene, tipped off by a 'anonymous civilian' of the illegal merchandise that was stored in this warehouse. Beat cops Kenwyn Jones was first to the scene with her partner, expecting the worse as they covered the door, the busted in with the firm order of, "FREEZE!"

Only to their surprise, every one of those criminals were lying on the ground, stuck in a dent formed by their own bodies, and one was even hanging by his shirt on a hook a good twenty feet in the air.

Both cops relaxed, put their guns back in their holsters and called it in, where Jones' partner offhandedly asked. "Jeez I wonder what happened here."

But Kenwyn couldn't help but mutter under her breath, getting a feeling she knew exactly what happened here. "Or who."

* * *

Rex's Punk Busters and Smack Hands transformed into boots and gauntlets for easier mobility in using this vehicle. He rode his Rex Ride at full speed down those empty streets as he was barely unable to contain his excitement over how well that went. It was almost like the thing he felt was missing all this time finally fell right into place.

He was now able to do the thing he knew felt right, kicking bad guy butt. But it didn't feel like it was a thrill, it just finally felt as all the questions he had surrounding this… life of his were answered. How fighting criminals felt so right or how he knew people like Van Kliess. He felt almost at peace with his thoughts.

So in celebration, he was going to really test out this motorcycle of his down these mean streets.

But unknown to this 'super hero' teen, this whole time someone was watching him. On the edge of the roof of the abandon building he drove by, sat the ever watchful Briana Teach.

Her short black hair still covered her face; she was able to see the teen quickly drive by. But as soon as he was out of view, a sudden pain struck her head, almost like an unbearable migraine that only seemed to grow worse as time went by.

"You need to stop doing this to yourself, Briana." An echoing but calm voice in her head stated. "This is not helping you."

"It… is getting… harder to focus," she replied, her voice clearly weak and cracking, "how much… longer."

"Soon Briana, it won't be much longer. However, you need to stop getting so close to Rex. Your sudden appearance around him so often will cause him to grow suspicious. You where nearly caught by him when he was hanging out with his friends, you even replaced the girl that was to be attacked by those thugs, and saved him from Van Kliess. If you keep this up I will have to take you out of this."

"Please no!" The frail pale skin girl shouted. "My mind… seems to be clearer… when around him."

"Then just keep an eye on him, as long as he remains unaware there will be plenty of time."

After a few deep breaths to calm herself down and her hand finally stopped shaking, she answered. "I will be… more careful. Just please, don't take me out."

The voice agreed. So after she took one long look at the end of that street, she stood up, walked to the side, and instantly vanished.

To Be Continued

Rex finally feels right at home, only to be unaware that someone is watching him. Who is this mysterious person Briana is working for? Only time will tell, and hope to read your reviews.


	7. Strange… dream

Chapter 7: Strange… dream

It has been a full week since he discovered his alternate persona, and he has been having the time of his life. He was a school kid by day, crime fighter by night, and best of all no rampant EVOs destroying the city. What more could a teenager of this era want?

He took out many criminals from bank robbers to organizations, all while making a name for himself in the press. A smile couldn't help but grow across his face when he saw someone reading a news paper with the headline '**Who Is**** Generator**?' written in big bold letters.

Though he had to admit, it did come to him as a bit of a shock when he found his brother down in his headquarters after the first news article. It came just after he took down the 'supposed' crime lord Quarry's chop shop ring. Caesar was surprised to find out his little mijo remembered this after his last Black Out, but explain it was thanks to his help Rex even had most of his inventions operational.

Though Caesar didn't like the fact his mijo was using said inventions for vigilantism, he was more than happy to work on all of the blue prints Rex kept coming up with and the fact he was using said inventions to help people. To Rex, it felt kind of good to know he had a secret keeper, especially since it was his brother. Caesar even went as far as to state if their parents ever found out they would ground him till dooms day. So it would be best to make sure they never found out.

The only problem he had was at school. Luckily he was doing quite well in his school work; still a bit surprised he was able to do so well in trigonometry and was something of a super star at Ping Pong at gym. Though it did creep him out a bit of how much fandom there was to that game.

The problem he was having overall wasn't a 'what', it was a 'who'. Vlad's little 'Circe' who he hadn't spoke to since that little meet-and-greet with her madman of a boss. Rex would have never guessed that someone that went to this school would ever associate with such scum as that. He wanted to find out more but all he has hit was dead ends since then. Almost like she has been laying low since everything went down.

All he could get from Kenwyn as despite the large rap the police had on that nutcase, not to mention several other things they highly suspect him to be involved in, he is completely immune due to diplomatic immunity. This teen couldn't help but role his eyes as even here that smug jerk still has that annoying protection.

Though he has to admit it hasn't been all bad, as Brianna has been doing much better since they first met and regularly sits together with him and Noah for lunch. Not to mention by the next week he might actually get more than just one sentence out of her.

And to top it all off for tonight, he just took down Gatlocke's bike gang and wrapped them up as a nice gift to the police. Despite their so called dislike of his vigilantly justice they don't seem to be ever so eager to arrest him. Rex believing that as long as he doesn't cause too much property damage and doesn't kill any of the criminals they will pretty much let him do as he pleases, and he isn't planning on doing the latter one anytime soon.

So with his equipment stored down in his secret hideout and in his bed in view, he simply crashed right down on it and went straight to sleep as nothing was going to wake up his exhausted body until noon. How he loved the weekends.

A nice dream he was having, just testing out the new Slam Cannon attachment to his Rex Ride, being attached to a side car as it really would be more of a hindrance attached to his arm in a real life situation. Caesar told him it will be done in a few days must be making him all the more eager when he gets to use it on some bad guys.

As he is visualizing driving one hundred miles an hour down a nighttime empty freeway, something started to happen. There was nothing wrong with the bike but it was like his dream was… glitching. He couldn't think of a better way to describe it beyond trying to play a game where too many character attacks are clogging up the screen.

But when this dream was glitching something else was happening. He could swear if he listened closely enough he could hear a woman screaming in excruciating pain like he has never heard. This teen tried to wake up but his body wasn't responding and while the sound was still very quiet, he could hear it clearer. It almost sounded like it was Brianna. No, in fact he was sure that was Brianna. Rex could only wonder why he was dreaming about her and why was she screaming? Where was her voice coming from?

But then, he could hear another voice, a voice he was sure he had never heard before. It sounded like a young man's voice at least around his age… pleading with her. "Brianna," Rex could only just hear him say, "You can't do this any longer. I am going to stop this right now."

"No!" Rex could hear Brianna shout at the guy. "I… can handle… it!

"You're stats are already reaching critical, there is no telling the damage it will cause you if you hold this much longer. You don't need to do this and I can find another way."

"As long… as I am… near him, I can… do it!"

Rex couldn't understand the first thing that was going on: like who was Brianna talking to, what was she doing that was causing her so much pain, and who was this person she could be near. What was going on with this dream?

"Alright," the man half-heartedly replied, "but only one more hour. The second that time is up I am ending this before you cause yourself anymore pain."

And just like that, the dream stopped glitching. Where despite his dream self still enjoying his sweet Rex Ride all these questions couldn't help but rush by his head throughout the rest of the night.

* * *

This was the first he could ever remember, though with how his memory worked it could have been last week for all he knew, wanting to get up early on a weekend. Oddly he was glad he got up early as despite getting all of that sleep, he hardly got any rest.

Rex tried to understand what had just happened in that dream of his, and how clearly he could remember it. It was as clear as that sun brightening the sky this morning on how well he could remember that short conversation. Did it have something to do with his memory? Was something coming back to him after all this time? But the question that horrified him most of all, was what if this was the first sign he was about to have another Black Out?

He didn't want that to happen again, he finally got everything working and even remembered he was a cool vigilante that got to smack bad guys around with giant fists. So as soon as he had his breakfast he asked his parents where Dr. Holiday lived. He felt she was the only one who had the most experience of what he was going through.

The jet black haired teen was in luck to discover that she lived a few blocks away and across the street, nothing a simple bike ride couldn't fix. So after his short ride and now waiting for the crossing light to turn on, he tried to focus on what exactly he would tell her about it, and why was there someone he couldn't identify who was with Brianna?

Rex always thought these Black Outs of his was supposed to revolve around people he knew in different settings. But that guy, where this teen was one hundred percent sure he never heard that voice before. Though he also had to admit his memory was never the most trustworthy thing.

It wasn't until the light finally changed that this teen suddenly felt a surge of goose bumps all over his body. His eyes suddenly went wide and looked all around him. He knew this feeling, he could never forget that. It was the feeling he got anytime he could sense Breach nearby, not Brianna, just Breach.

Though all he could see around him were just light foot traffic, it did seem to be quiet on the weekends in the suburbs. So Rex couldn't help but ask. "B…Breach? Are you there?"

Nothing else struck him as odd. He didn't feel the goose bumps nor did he see anything that would alert to him that Breach was actually here. But why would she be here anyway, it's not like that version of her was even real… right?

With that out of the way, Rex made a quick dash on his bike to the other side of the street just before the walk light stopped.

* * *

Rex was able to find Dr. Holiday's house with no problem and she kindly let him in on such short notice. As he sat on her couch he explained to her all about his dream but made sure to leave his goose bumps incident out for now at least. He didn't want to seem completely paranoid at this point.

"So Doc," the teen stuttered to ask, a bit terrified of the answer he might receive, "am I about to have another Black Out?"

She didn't answer him as fast as he wished she did, hoping it would have been like peeling of a band-aid. But no, she kept her thoughts in her head as she went over her notes, almost as if she was just as confused as he was. That was never a good sign.

That minute almost felt like eternity before she finally answered his question. "Well I have good news and I have bad news." To which Rex could only curse in his mind that there always had to be bad news. "First the good news, I am about ninety-five percent sure that this is not the symptoms of another Black Out happening."

Rex couldn't help but let out a heavy sigh of relief and subconsciously rub his forehead with the back of his hand, glad he wasn't going to be going through that anytime soon. Yet now he had to ask the obvious question. "So then, what's the bad news?"

"The bad news is… I have no idea what this is a symptom of. However the fact that you don't know whose voice that was in your dream could be someone you have met before your first Black Out."

"But then, how do I remember him?"

She flipped through her notes a few times before answering this nervous teen, seeming to try to figure it out as she read. "Don't quote me on this, but the only theory that I can think of right now is you are finally starting to remember before the accident, maybe you're mind is finally repairing itself."

"So does that mean… I may never suffer from another Black Out again?" Rex couldn't help but add that excited tone in his voice. Could it be possible that soon he could live the life of a normal teenager? Well besides that vigilante side job.

"It could be but remember I am not sure nor telling you this will be the case. Maybe you're brain is repairing itself from the damage it received from that event but it doesn't mean that you won't succumb to another Black Out at any time."

"Thanks… doc." Rex depressingly slouched back into the couch. She was a real mood killer.

"I apologize Rex," she gently reassured the young teen before her, "I truly wish that there was more information on your condition, and you must be suffering at the fact you will just wake up one random day and will have to remember everyone all over again. For right now just relax but inform me immediately if something like this happens again."

He gave the doctor a reassuring, if not half hearted smile, before he replied. "Will do."

* * *

Rex headed downtown right after, he just didn't feel like heading home right after that and what better way to spend the weekend then to check on the new video games that are about to come out. He has had his eye on that new one about a ten year old kid that gets a watch that lets him change into aliens. It looked like it could be fun.

But just as this energetic young teen started to flip through the latest game magazine, it happened again. A sudden chill of goose bumps shivered down his spine. He tried to keep his cool, acting as nothing happened while scanning the store he was in. Yet nothing he could see seemed out of place, he didn't even see Brianna anywhere so why was he getting these chills?

Now come to think of it, Rex did wonder why he was thinking about Brianna so much as of lately. Sure she was cute but it still feels like something has been off about all of this: like how she seems to keep appearing around him, the fact that she seemed to appear out of nowhere and saved him from Van Kliess' ambush, and now these chill spells he would normally get whenever Breach was around.

Rex could only grab his head with both hands and let out a loud groan of frustration. He shouldn't need to think this hard. It is probably all just a big coincidence and he is simply over thinking everything. He has a normal life, he doesn't fight EVO monsters he just fights regular ones.

But amidst all that confusion, a chilling realization suddenly hit him. How did he not remember it sooner? That time after his meeting with Van Kliess. It was just after Brianna saved her from that ambushed. He remembered she said something to him that he must have forgotten compared to everything else that happened at that time.

She said to him '_You don't remember, do you?'_ Was there something that she knew about him in the past, the part of his past he didn't remember himself?

If anything, it could have something to do with that strange dream he had last night. Maybe there is something that she can tell him that might clear up everything that is going on.

Rex didn't need any more reason than that; already finding himself heading towards the withdrawn girl's house.

* * *

However, once Rex made it to Brianna's house, just a few feet from the front door, he didn't know what to do. It all sounded like a good idea at the time, but now looking at it after his quick bike ride here it all seemed to hit him all at once. He couldn't help but feel that this just seemed like he would come off as completely crazy.

He spent the last five minutes in front of her door debating on whether or not to knock or just leave. After taking a deep breath, the teen decided to just forget about it, seeing how ridicules this all was.

Why did he keep pursuing this? There was no reason and no evident to contradict this and he should just drop it before he goes insane.

"What are you doing here?"

The voice behind this teen nearly let caused him to jump ten feet in the air. Beating his chest a few times to get his heart started up again as he turned around to see Brianna standing there holding a grocery bag from that convince store that he passed by up the street.

Feeling his heart starting up once again; Rex was finally able to reply to the girl that peered at him with one greenish-yellow eye through her short black hair. "Ah," he tried his best to make up something on the spot but nothing was coming to him. So he could only let out a sigh and tell Brianna the truth, "I wanted to talk to you… about that time you saved me some time ago."

He could have sworn for just a moment he saw an actually reaction in the amount of her face he could see, now almost positive she did know something.

"Please come in." Brianna replied in her normal tone, once again making it sound more like demand then a request as she made her way to her door. And with this teen feeling like he was finally going to get some answers, followed her right in.

* * *

She had him wait in her family room as she put away the milk she bought from the store. She asked if he wanted any but he turned the offer down. And despite this being the second time this teen had been in this house he still couldn't believe how big it was but again feel very empty with just one person living in it most of the time.

Yet suddenly, as he was relaxing on that couch, a major almost splitting headache hit him out of nowhere. Grabbing his forehead with both of his hands as the wooden walls he saw before him quickly change to brick and steel and back again along with a bright light shinning down on him.

But admits that confusion, he could even hear voices; all seemed to be shouting like something very bad was happening that he couldn't see. All of the voices he heard in that garbled mess he was unable to recognize. Except for one, that one he heard earlier in his dream.

"Are you ok Rex?" Brianna's voice instantly snapped him out of it. Just like that the headache was gone, the walls were back to normal, and he could no longer hear those voices. Breathing heavily as he could feel a cold sweat on his face and could only wonder what was that all of a sudden, if he was about to have another Black Out or if this was something different.

So after wiping the sweat from his face, Rex focused his attention back to his classmate, feeling she may hold some answers to what exactly is going on. "I'm fine Brianna. I am fine."

"Are you sure you don't want something to drink?"

"Yes I am sure." He confirmed as she made her way to the couch across from him, letting her sit down before he spoke. "Now the reason I wanted to speak with you Brianna. As you remember you saved me from Van Kliess some time ago you said something to me before we parted ways. You said to me 'you don't remember, do you?' what did you mean by that?"

She bent her head down slightly to cause her hair to completely cover her face, making the teen wonder what she was about to tell him. It seemed to take her a good thirty seconds before she replied.

"So you really, don't remember?"

"What don't I remember?" Rex lashed out. Only to instantly compose himself and apologize. "I'm sorry Brianna. It is just I want to figure out what is going on and maybe it might help me in some way."

She shook her head. "It is alright. But I must ask you," noticing how she tilted her head to the side as if trying to look away from him as she asked, "do you really want to know? You will most likely not want to be my friend any longer if you know."

Her voice almost seemed to tremble when she said that last word, making Rex only wonder what she knew. He let out a loud gulp before he replied. "I am positive. And I will still be your friend."

Her small hands gripped tightly at her skirt, almost struggling to get the words out. She managed to finally say something, but was so quiet about it Rex couldn't hear her. "What did you say Brianna?"

"It was me." She stated while her hands began to shake. "It was all my fault."

"I don't understand, Brianna. What was your fault?"

"That I was the reason you were caught in that explosion to begin with. It was because of me… that you have your memory lapses." Brianna declared as Rex could only sit there in shock.

To Be Continued

Finally another chapter finished. Once again I apologize for taking so long but I shouldn't have any problems writing the last of this story. My block came from a mixture of uncertainty and lack of energy. But those aren't stopping me now.

So what do I have planned? How was Brianna the cause of Rex's memory problem, what are these weird images Rex is suddenly getting, and how much fun am I going to get making this story even darker than the series? Well I am not telling on the first two but to answer the last… a lot. Hope to read your reviews.


	8. Do you know…

Once again sorry for the long wait.

Chapter 8: Do you know…

Rex couldn't help but be a little shocked to what Brianna stated to him. She was somehow the reason why he was having these Black Outs? How could that be?

Well he wasn't going to find out any of these answers by just asking himself. "I don't understand Brianna. How were you the cause of my 'mental lapses'?"

But he noticed we he said that last phase, her hands trembled a bit with her head tilted down to look at her lap. When that happened, Rex started to have those strange visions again. This time he didn't have the painful headache like the first time. It was still a bit sore, and also the visions looked a little… different. It was like if one was watching one of those, believed they were called VHS tapes, which had been taped over too many times where one could see ghosts-like images in the scene.

He could faintly make out the images. Instead of the home it looked like the walls of a hospital where he could have sworn he could see the dim outline of, himself, but not himself it looked as it was him but younger playing around as adults just walked right by him. All this could only make this teen wonder, what the heck was going on?

But just when he didn't think it could get any stranger, he recognized another person in that vision he as having. It was none other than Brianna Teach, but younger around his age at the time. He almost didn't recognize her at first as from what he could see she was more active, she even greeted… him by hugging him from behind and her face was completely visible.

However, he was then greeted by another kid around his age that they both appeared to be familiar with. Rex was unable to recognize the guy at all, and it didn't help that his face was blank in this vision, but found it extremely odd that someone that looked to be their age was wearing a suit. Seriously why a kid would be wearing a suit?

The visions disappeared when Brianna started speaking once again, almost as if her voice snapped him out of some kind of trance. "It was a 'different' time for me, a time I don't like to look back onto much," Rex could only listen to the sadness in her voice as she explained, watching as she softly rubbed her forehead almost as if telling him caused her agony, "back then, I liked to… break into places."

Rex sat there unable to think of anything to say. He couldn't believe that she would be into something like that. Though now that he thought about it, it would explain why he thought that her powers were to enter anyplace. Yet now that he thought about it more, how would he know about that if this was the first time she was telling him?

"Do not get me wrong, I never stole anything. I just found it enjoyable to be able to go anywhere anytime without anyone noticing." Brianna then brushed her short black hair in a way that covered more of her face. For a second he could have sworn he was looking at Breach. "Not that anyone ever noticed me to begin with."

"I never did break into homes or anything like that: just businesses, abandoned factories, and the occasional R-Rated movie." Her eyes then looked back at the teen through strains of her hair. "However, I just happened to break into the wrong abandoned warehouse one night."

Her body started to shake a little. Rex wanted to say something but no words could come to his mind. The only thing he could do was to listen to her story. "I was caught by Van Kleiss. But instead of becoming one of his 'art sculptures', he thought my ability could be useful."

"For a test run, Van Kleiss chose a restaurant that just went out of business. He stated that the safe had still not been cleared out yet and if I could break into it within thirty minutes there could be a 'job position' for me. I had never stolen anything before but he did not leave me with much of a choice."

"I broke in without any trouble. The lock was a basic deadbolt and the safe was probably the cheapest the owner came across because it took me no longer than ten minutes to do the job. After I got all I could grab out of it, just a few grand so nothing much." Rex could only remind himself that she was rich, so a few thousand was probably nothing much to her. However, he then started to notice that she was shaking even more, wondering what was about to come next. "But when I was running out of the building, I tripped and hit a couple of the knobs on the stove. I didn't think much of them and just got out of there."

"While getting out of the place, I accidentally knocked you over and you dropped some metal monkey thing. I didn't think twice about it as I just wanted to get out of there." Her hands then moved to her face, her fingers gripping tightly as her body trembled from the memory. "I felt the heat on the back of my neck before I heard the explosion."

Rex understood what she meant now. She was the one who caused the explosion, the incident five years ago. But as she continued to explain, the images started to become clearer. He could them as kids again, playing as if they were playing right in the middle of the room. But as they were playing, some people who looked like doctors came in and took her away as he was held back by another. How Brianna tried to jerk her arm away from the doctors grasp as if she was trying to rip her arm off. This teen could only wonder what these visions meant as he to listen to her as she continued her story.

"Before I could even think I rushed back and saw you there with some rubble on top of you. I could barely breathe as I saw your body motionless. If I had only turned off those knobs when I left this wouldn't have happened. It was all my fault."

Rex could see her eyes again; they were open as wide as they could be. He wanted to know what happened to him, but he did not want to cause her any pain. Yet once again the visions appeared. There she returned, but she changed, he saw she now had four arms. This teenager could only grasp his head tightly as this information was starting to give him a severe headache. There was just too much information coming in at once.

"However, I did see you move and you looked directly at me. I was just so scared that I started to run away before I could even think." However, Rex seemed to notice that Brianna seemed to have calmed down a bit after stating that all while the visions show him still playing with her despite the changes. "But after seeing that, I knew that being 'employed' by Van Kleiss, I would most likely end up doing other similar things."

"So as I was 'working' for him for that month, I used my ability to gather as much evidence against him as I could: pictures, video of illegal transactions, audio of his dealings." He watched as she smirked a little; guessing that she enjoyed putting that nutcase under her thumb. Rex had to admit, he would be smirking too.

However another thought came to mind to which he had to ask. "But Bre…" He couldn't believe he nearly called her Breach. "B-Brianna, he has diplomatic immunity. How would any of that be useful?"

"It's good if you give it to who is ever running the country giving him immunity. After I gathered enough to make whatever place he came from red with rage with his actions, I approached him. I told him that I will keep my mouth shut and give a small donation every month in exchange of leaving me alone." The smirk only got bigger across her face. "He couldn't really say no, as I have it set up that everything will be sent straight over if anything was to happen to me."

The visions were starting to grow clearer. Rex could see that he still played with Breach even with her new arms, protecting her from the other kids. He could only hope that if this really happened that he was glad that he did that. "So… where did you put it?"

Her body language changed greatly after that question. She was clearly upset before but at this point she seemed more confident. As if she was hoping he would asked that.

"I put it in a safe place. You should know where it is."

He didn't know what she meant by that. How would he know? Was this something before his last Blackout?

Before he could think about it anymore, the visions struck again. They were playing as kids like before, but they seemed to go into a room that was clearly marked 'Off Limits'. Looked as if they were playing a game of some sorts, probably hide and go seek from what it looked like. In this room he couldn't make it out clearly, he could barely make out a large door that looked to be a safe. When all of a sudden, it hit him where she put the information.

"T-the safe; you put it in the same safe Van Kliess made you rob the first time didn't you?"

She slowly nodded. "All of the answers you need, all in the place where we first met."

Rex couldn't help but find that last sentence of hers very cryptic; wondering if there was more she meant by that. "With my deal in place I can't do anything with that information. But if a third party was to find it. It would be out of my hands."

"Wait. Why would you want me to get the information?"

Her body language was growing more confident by the minute, in a way acting very familiar, as if she was Breach. This all made Rex wondered if she was up to something herself. "Like I said before; it has all the answers you need, Generator."

Rex was suddenly taken back by that statement. "How did you know?"

"I just told you. I can get around without people knowing. But wouldn't you rather go find the answers you seek rather than ask more questions?"

Rex was finding this situation offly suspicious, making him wonder if she was like Circe… Donna, working for Van Kliess and this could all be a trap without any of his equipment. But the visions continued, showing him that strange safe door. He couldn't ignore this. "Fine, I will go get this information."

"Then what are we waiting for?" She stood up quickly making the teenage boy only wonder where all this confidence came from. He was really starting to have too many questions and no answers. "Need someone to open that safe after all."

He just did not feel like arguing at this time; too mentally exhausted to debate. "Fine, let's just get there quickly."

To Be Continued

So many questions with so little answers; will Rex find all the answers he is looking for in that safe like Brianna stated or is this just a trap? Read and Review to find out.

I know a bit short but thought I let my readers wait long enough. I am not sure when the next chapter will be out but I am working on this story so don't give up hope.

Also some more ideas for future fanfic came to my mind. Would anyone read a Avatar the Last Airbender fanfic based around the Flashpoint DC Comic?


End file.
